Zombies
by iAZN
Summary: An unforgettable birthday, not good memories, a nightmare.


I looked out the window of the car, sighing for probably the 70th time today. Then, some movement outside caught my eyes. There was someone at the crosswalk and thought I saw my dead boyfriend standing there, under the dim light with a bouquet of lilies- my favorite flower. Then the light turned green and the car lurched forward and the boy with the flowers turned into a blur. When I turned around to look for him, he was gone. I shuddered when I thought about the incident, the bloodbath.

A month before my birthday, my boyfriend and I were at the mall shopping when suddenly there was an alarm of a theft. The robbers happened to be next to us and grabbed me to be a hostage. My boyfriend tried to release their grip on me but they had a knife and stabbed him. They then ran without me and started to slash at random passing people. I remember the blood- there were so much on the ground. Remembering this gave me a hard time sleeping that night.

"Such a crappy birthday," I muttered to myself as I entered my room and froze. Something seemed out of place about my room but I quickly climb into my bed and threw the covers over my head, laid my head on the pillow and shut my eyes tight. Then I heard it. The light steps that opened each door and each close made me shiver with fear. He can't be alive, I chanted in my head. I saw him die in front of my eyes, as his eyes drooped and his chest go slump. I felt his skin go cold as the police came slowly. Then, my door creaked open. All thoughts in my head came to an abrupt halt. The footsteps came closer and I was too scared to look out of my blankets, hoping it was just my parents. But the footsteps sounded too heavy to be my parents, too solid. Then whoever was in my room, leaned over my bed and I could feel his hot breath on my ears.

He whispered," Happy 15th birthday, Elizabeth."

I screamed, it was my boyfriend's voice that whispered in my ear. I know his voice anywhere; it was the same soft voice that would whisper my name softly as he caressed my hair. But I knew that he couldn't be alive, I was certain and there was something off about him. His arms snaked around my waist as I tried to push him away, his arms didn't budge an inch. He smelled really bad, not like his usual smell of cologne. Then something fell onto the ground and my waist was free. I looked down at the ground and from the slight light from the moon, an arm laid on the ground. I shoved away from my armless boyfriend, who was drooling. The lights turned on and someone came in, and it wasn't my parents, I think.

It WAS my parents, was. Their faces looked blackened and parts of it was missing or hanging from their face. Now that the lights were on, I could see his face. As I stared past the ghoulish face, I could see the resemblance to my boyfriend's face. Then it all caught up to me and I retched. My boyfriend smiled at me, his teeth yellow and decaying. My eyes darted around my room, searching for an escape. Then he started walking towards me, in a steady motion, trapping me at the corner of my room. There was something moving outside my window, which I didn't really notice with my supposedly dead boyfriend walking towards me but I noticed it. They were almost close for me to reach out and touch when whatever was outside my window moved again.

"Elizabeth, join me like your parents did," He whispered, drawing my attention away from the window.

"They fought me a little but look at them now," He said, pointing to my parents standing at the door, their eyes glazed," They love being like me, unable to die."

"Elizabeth," He crooned, almost close to me now.

"Stay back," I said, my voice quivering.

"You don't mean that," He whispered, closing in on me now.

My plastic window exploded and pieces flied everywhere, one of them catching me on the cheek. I clutched the cut as blood began to flow from it. A boy hopped in from the window, floating almost.

"Avery Jones," He spoke, his voice soft but sinister.

I shut my eyes, nauseous, hoping this was just a dream. My boyfriend, Ex-boyfriend, I corrected myself, was lying on the ground but crawled up and flung himself at the boy,

"That's me, but I'm afraid you won't be able to take me back!" He yelled, madly charging, which looked pretty embarrassing with him hobbling at like, really slow.

The boy sighed, as his eyes glowed faintly which was a pretty blue color.

"As you oblige then," He murmured, "I will proceed to take you to the council by force then."

My EX-boyfriend finally reached the boy, which took quite a long time for a small bedroom like mine, and he chomped the boy's arm with his mouth. That's when I blacked out.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Someone murmured softly at my ears, it sounded like a boy.<p>

"Wake up," He whispered again, "If you're still alive, twitch your finger."

I did what he asked and he sighed in relief. Why did he sigh?

"Who are you?" I croaked with my voice cracking.

"My name is Alice," he softly murmured.

"Isn't that a girl's name?" I chortled, opening my eyes finally and screamed.

In front of me was the boy who saved me, but I didn't scream at that, I screamed at the background scene behind him.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked, sounding concern.

I shakily pointed behind him, a huge reptile breathing ice.

"That's nothing," He muttered.

Suddenly a penguin burst from the shadows.

"This is blasphemy, this is madness-" I was stopped short.

"Madness?" the penguin growled. "THIS IS !"

Alice flicked the penguin away, "Sorry about that. That's my dramatic familiar..."

I started at him, information in my head slowly linking together.

"Familiar?" I asked.

"Yea, my familiar, more like a pet though," He mused.

"I'm not comfortable with you, to be frank."

"I'm not comfortable with you either."

"Is your name seriously Alice?"

"Are you an idiot? You actually believed me?"

I fumed silently, "What's your real name then? I should at least know the name of the person who saved me... in my pajamas..."

There was silence with me blushing like crazy when I realised I was wearing black shorts with an oversized shirt.

"Eran" He said suddenly.

"What?"

"My name's Eran" He muttured, turning around and walked off.

"Don't leave me!" I cried out, panicking about the thought of other people like my ex-boyfriend appearing, like my parents...


End file.
